House of Hell
by TheRavingFangirl
Summary: Finn and Jake find a creepy old house in the darkest corner of Ooo. What happens when they venture inside? Find out in this Adventure Time fanfiction Halloween special! Rated T for minimal gore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Adventure Time fanfic. In other words, it might not be the best out there. I tend to write short paragraphs, so I apologize in advance for that. Adventure Time copyrights go to Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network. I OWN NOTHING! ^^**

* * *

><p>Finn and Jake walked through the forest after their latest adventure.<p>

"Man, that dragon was math!" Finn exclaimed. He and Jake were singed in places due to the fiery personality of their opponent.

"He's just lucky he left that village alone before we had to kill him," Jake remarked. There was a short silence.

"Hey Jake," Finn began.

"Yeah?" Jake asked.

"What's the meaning of life?"

"Ah. I was hoping you'd ask me that someday. I've known for years, dude."

Just as Jake was about to reveal the true meaning of life, the reason that we're all here on God's green Earth, a chilling white fog engulfed the two adventurers.

"Hey! What the jug is this?" Finn shouted.

"Gimme a second, Finn! I know how to get rid of this junk!" Jake said loudly. He took a huge breath and blew the fog away. It still lingered, but only to just above their ankles. The wind blew coldly, and the branches of the trees rattled.

"Woah, dude, look," Finn said, pointing at something in the distance.

A house loomed among the dark trees, some of its windows boarded up or cracked. Some frames were missing the panes of glass. The bushes in front of the house were coated with cobwebs, and bats flew out of the crumbling chimney. The fog swirled ominously. Finn and Jake stared at it for a moment.

"Uh, what was it that you were going to say, Jake?" Finn asked, breaking the silence. "You know, the meaning of life and stuff?"

"Oh yeah," Jake said. "The meaning of life is…" He paused dramatically. "Forty-two."

"Forty-two?" Finn questioned skeptically,

"Forty-two," Jake repeated, closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"What a rip-off…You wanna go in that creepy house?"

"Sure thing, Finn."

"What time is it?" Finn asked.

"Adventure time!" they both shouted while doing a fist-bump.

Our heroes approached the seemingly haunted house cautiously. They exchanged a glance. Finn reached forward slowly and took a hold of the doorknob. It was as cold as ice under his palm. The knob turned, the lock clicked, and the door creaked open. Jake stretched out his arm and felt for a light switch. The lights flickered on.

"Hey, this place isn't so bad on the inside," Finn observed.

"Guess not," Jake agreed.

They walked into the hall, the red carpet crunching with dust underneath their feet. Finn closed the door behind them. Beyond the hall, there was a sitting room with plump armchairs, a comfortable-looking sofa along with a loveseat, and a huge fireplace. The dining room had a rich hardwood floor, table and chairs. A glittering chandelier hung above. All of the rooms Finn and Jake explored were elegant and luxurious. Some of the doors were locked. Jake couldn't even open them with key-hand.

"Finn, this place would be awesome for a costume party!" Jake suggested excitedly. "Think about it, dude! A creepy old house, Halloween…classic!"

"Yeah man, that sounds totally rhombus!" Finn agreed.

"We should probably clean up first, though," Jake said, looking around at all the dust and cobwebs.

"I think I saw some brooms and junk in a closet earlier," Finn said.

On that note, the adventurers started to clean with the cleaning supplies they found in a closet. Soon, the interior of the house was almost sparkling with cleanliness. Finn and Jake stood back and admired their work.

"So when do you think we should have the party?" Jake questioned. Finn pondered for a moment.

"How about right on Halloween?" Finn suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, man."

As Finn and Jake returned home through the deep, dark forest, the house creaked and groaned behind them. It began to glow blood red. A mist of the same color furled from the cracks in the windows and the house itself. A terrible, hissing, cold voice emitted from the mansion.

_He who dares disturb my sleep_

_Will be cursed,_

_And forever weep_

_Be ready for your darkest hour_

_In the castle of Hell_

_In the tallest tower_

_Your demise will come in a most horrible way_

_Be ready, my children,_

_BE READY TO PAY!_

* * *

><p><strong>I made up that little rhyme myself. You like? You hate? MUST KNOW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The second chapter! WoooOOOoooOOooo! Yeah, that was my attempt at writing a spooky noise… Yes, I stole Finn's costume from the newest Adventure Time episode…(10-17-11) I couldn't think of anything else. Again, sorry about the short pargrahraphs.**

**Finn: If KawaiiMarshmallow owned us, the show would suck! Although I would probably be with PB…**

* * *

><p>About a week later, Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, and Marceline were gathered outside the front of the house. They were all dressed in costumes.<p>

Bubblegum was a devil, Marceline (ironically) was an angel, Jake was a burglar and Finn-uh, well he was wearing a suit and a wolf mask. Marceline, surprisingly, made a pretty good angel. By looks, anyway.

"Dude, what are you supposed to be?" Jake had asked Finn back at the tree house.

"Ugh, I dunno man," Finn had replied. "I just couldn't think of anything and I found this stuff."

Jake had shrugged at this and they had gone outside, where Marceline and Bubblegum were waiting for them. The princess had seemed slightly frightened as they had ventured through the dark and chilly forest, but Marceline had been unaffected.

"Finn, are you sure this house is structurally sound?" Bubblegum asked warily while overlooking the house with slight unease.

"Ah, don't be such a wuss, Bubblegum. It's just a house. What could possibly go wrong?" Marceline said, rolling her eyes. Bubblegum glared at her.

"Hey, Jake, how come Lady Rainicorn didn't come?" Finn asked as they walked inside the house.

"Oh, she's in the Crystal Dimension with her parents this week," Jake replied.

The party went on pretty normally. Nothing strange happened, which was rather unusual, considering the party was is an old, run-down house in the deepest, darkest corner of the forest. But then…

"I'll be back, guys," Marceline said.

"Where ya going?" Finn inquired.

"Oh I just need to…feed," Marceline responded with a horrible smile.

"Stay away from the Candy Kingdom!" Bubblegum called after her as she flew out a window. Marceline turned.

"Pshh. Relax, Princess. I won't touch your precious little subjects." She turned back around and started flying away again. A rock whizzed into the side of Marceline's head.

"Ow! OKAY, WHO THREW THAT?" Marceline yelled angrily.

"Shhhh…" a quiet voice hushed. The vampire snapped her head around wildly.

"Who's there? I'm warning you, I've got fangs, and I'm not afraid to use 'em!" Marceline threatened.

"Hush…It's rude to yell." The soft whispering surrounded Marceline as if there were twenty people speaking at once.

"Why don't you come down?"

"Seriously dude, you're ticking me off here!"

"Come down, Marceline…COME DOWN AND PLAY!"

Marceline crashed to the ground. She groaned and got to her feet.

"Wha-how-" she stammered.

"Marceline…I can see you…Don't try to hide from me…I'll always know where you are.." the disembodied voice hissed. An axe came floating out of the darkness.

"My bass!" the Vampire Queen cried.

"COME PLAY WITH ME," the voice snarled, its tone now deep and menacing. The axe swung itself, but Marceline ducked out of the way. She ran toward the house, her flight powers mysteriously disabled. Her bass followed her. Marceline struggled with the locked door.

"GUYS! HELP! LET ME IN!" Marceline bellowed, banging on the door. She backed up against the door, hissing at the approaching axe.

Back inside the house, Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum were warming themselves by the fireplace in the sitting room.

"Do you guys hear something?" Jake asked the other two. Everyone listened.

"GUYS! FINN! JAKE! BUBBLEGUM!" Marceline shrieked. The axe lingered in front of her.

"It's Marceline! She must be in trouble!" Finn exclaimed in realization. They ran down the hallway.

"Say goodbye, Marceline," the voice whispered.

Finn struggled with the doorknob.

The axe swung, and Marceline's head fell to the ground.

Jake had taken over, using every trick he had up his sleeve. The door sprang open. Bubblegum screamed.

There, leaning up against the side of the house, was Marceline's body. Her head was on the ground beside her, and the grass was stained red. A message was written in blood-_Marceline's _blood.

_YOU ALL WILL PAY_

"What do we do?" Bubblegum whimpered, clutching Finn's arm.

"We have to get out of here!" Finn shouted. He, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum dashed away from the house. An invisible force held them back. They pushed against the shield, attempting to make it budge.

"LOOK!" Bubblegum screeched. Finn and Jake looked over to where she was pointing, Blood was floating in midair, writing another message.

_YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS PLACE-_

_DEAD OR ALIVE_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Probably the second-to-last chapter. I'm really excited for this one-the scene I wrote this story around is in this chapter! Yes, I killed off Marceline first…Blame my friends who said she should be the first victim, Marceline fans! **

**PB: According to my observations, KawaiiMarshmallow only writes fanfictions for Adventure Time. She makes no profit from the show, because it doesn't belong to her.**

* * *

><p>"We've gotta protect ourselves," Jake said. "C'mon, guys.:<p>

The trio went back into the house and set up a "fort" of some kind by taking the furniture from various rooms and setting up a wall around the fireplace in the sitting room. The house had somehow transformed, its elegant rooms now dark, dank, and rotten.

Several hours passed by, but nothing happened. No ghost, spirit, entity, demon, or anything living, dead, or otherwise appeared. Bubblegum seemed terrified, as she sat in a corner with her knees tucked into her chest, shaking, and glancing around apprehensively.

"Hey PB," Finn asked after a while, going over to the princess, "are you okay?"

"Oh, Finn," she sighed. "It's just so horrible. I never liked Marceline too much, but…" Bubblegum let out a sob as tears rolled down her pink cheeks.

"I feel like this is all my fault," Jake said suddenly.

"What? Jake, none of this is your fault!" Finn exclaimed.

"Finn, I'm the one who said we should have a party here in the first place," Jake pointed out.

"But if _I_ hadn't wanted to come in the house, you never would've wanted to have a party here!" Finn protested. They continued to argue about whose fault it was.

"GUYS!" Bubblegum intervened. Finn and Jake stopped arguing abruptly.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it was that we ended up here," Bubblegum continued. "All that we should be caring about right now is getting out of here alive! If one of you were to die, how would you feel if their last memory of you was you screaming in their face?" The adventurers looked at each other.

"She has a point," Finn said.

"Yeah," Jake agreed.

"Bros?"

"Bros."

The room temperature dropped dramatically. It seemed to get darker than it already was, and the small fire in the fireplace sputtered out. Finn, Jake, and Bubblegum huddled together in fear.

"Now another perishes…" rasped the same voice that had spoken to Marceline.

They waited in a terrified silence, each individual waiting for the end to come. The quiet rang through the house, enclosing and suffocating the trio.

"AHH!" Jake yelled.

"What?" Finn and Bubblegum asked frightfully.

"Something's got my leg!"

Jake was suddenly being dragged away by an invisible force. Finn grabbed his arms and tried to pull him back. Soon, Finn was being dragged with Jake. Bubblegum grabbed onto the thirteen year old boy.

"FINN! LET GO! YOU'LL BE DRAGGED OFF TOO!" Jake shouted.

"NO WAY, MAN!" Finn screamed back.

"Finn, if you don't let go, he could be torn apart!" Bubblegum said.

"Jake has stretchy powers! He'll be fine!"

"Dude, I think whatever's doing this took my powers away!" Jake told Finn. "Let go of me, I don't want you to die too!"

"DO YOU THINK I WAN _YOU _TO DIE?" Finn bellowed. His hands slipped, and Jake flew off.

"No...Jake! JAKE!" Finn shouted. He jumped over the barrier after his best friend.

"Finn, COME BACK!" Bubblegum screamed. When he didn't turn around, she followed him.

"JAKE! JAKE?" Finn called while running through the house. No answer came. A single, dim stream of light came from another room. Finn turned and entered the dining room.

Jake was hanging from the chandelier in the center of the room with a noose around his neck.

"No…Jake…_Jake…"_

"FINN! FINN? WHERE ARE YOU?" Bubblegum shouted from a distance away. Finn turned toward her voice.

"FINN! FINN!" Bubblegum continued to call. Finn ran towards her. No one else was going to die. Especially not Princess Bubblegum.

"PRINCESS?"

"FINN?"

He followed her voice into a small, dark, room of the side of a hallway.

"Finn? Is that you?" Bubblegum squeaked.

"Yes, it's me. Are you okay, Peables?" Finn responded.

"I'm fine, but…Oh Finn, I thought you'd been killed!" She walked toward Finn with her arms outstretched to give him a hug. As Bubblegum was approaching Finn, a large blade went through her stomach from behind. Her eyes widened, and the princess collapsed.

"Princess?" Finn said weakly, shocked. He knelt down to Bubblegum's level.

"Finn," Bubblegum breathed, "I…" Her voice trailed off, her eyes glazed over, and she moved no more. Finn stared at her body, unbelieving.

"Princess?" Finn repeated. He shook Bubblegum's shoulder, as if to wake her. Blood pooled on the floor, soaking into Finn's clothes.

"No…" Something hit him on the back of the head, and he fell overtop of Bubblegum's body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes. It was Bubblegum's death that this whole story was written around. I, for one, love it. I was going to make it more "Fubble-ish," but I had my friends read it and they said it was too much. My friends greatly influence my writing! Yes, Jake's death was lame. Sorry ^^'**


	4. The End?

**A/N: Last chapter! I worked hard on this one. Not much to say here…ENJOY~**

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Finn groaned. "Wha-where am I?" He was chained to a wall with shackles.<p>

"Sick!" he shouted. The wall was covered in green slime. Finn squinted through the semi-darkness, unable to see his surroundings. As if on cue, a torch flared to life. Finn gasped in disgust and horror.

All of his dead friends were on the wall opposite, chained in the same fashion he was. Marceline's head was stuck on a pole next to her body. The rope was still around Jake's neck, and the four-foot long and two-foot wide sword was still through Bubblegum's stomach. Her wound was still bleeding. They all wore the same expressions they had had when they'd been killed. For Finn, seeing his friends, especially Bubblegum, cold, limp, and lifeless, filled him with incomprehensible rage.

"THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!" Finn bellowed, struggling against his binds. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

There was a deep, ominous chuckling. A black, faceless figure stepped into view, its arms crossed.

"I must say," the figure said in a deep, suave voice, "you mortals seem to have a certain determined grip on life. Killing you off was slightly more difficult than I had previously anticipated."

"Why did you kill all of my friends?" Finn demanded. The figure shrugged.

"You and the dog disturbed my slumber, so I decided to annihilate anyone who stepped over the threshold," it answered.

"DIE!" Finn snarled, breaking free of his chains and lunging at the demon. It vanished from sight and reappeared behind him.

"Foolish human!" the demon cackled. "You have no weapons, no back up, no nothing! YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!"

"I DON'T NEED WEAPONS! I'LL TEAR YOU APART WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Finn bellowed. He lunged. The demon vanished again, but this time it didn't reappear. Finn roared in outrage. He ran around the dim room, searching for an exit. He found a door at the top of a flight of stairs. Unsurprisingly, it was locked. Finn braced himself and ran at the door, crashing into it. He repeated the action until it gave way. Finn emerged, panting, and found himself back inside the house.

"COWARD! COME OUT HERE!" Finn roared. The lights flashed out. Moonlight still shone through the cracking windows, leaving silvery beams of light scattered here and there.

"FOOLISH BOY," the demon said, its voice now hissing and cold. "FOOLISH, _FOOLISH _HUMAN! YOUR CORPSE WILL ROT IN THIS PLACE FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

Hands rose up from the floor, clawing and scratching at Finn's ankles. He kicked them off and tried to run. The hands grabbed him and caused him to trip. Soon, Finn was flat on his back and being dragged through the dark house. An insane, shrieking laughter rang in his ears. He was robbed of his vision, and apparitions appeared in his unseeing eyes.

"_Why didn't you save us, Finn?" _a transparent Princess Bubblegum said, her voice distant and echoing.

"What?" Finn said.

"_We trusted you!" _wailed Marceline.

"_Don't you care?" _Jake said.

"NO! Don't-don't ever believe that I didn't care! Of course I cared! I tried to save you, all of you-"

"_Finn…"_

"_Finn…"_

"_Finn…"_

Their voices became one, chanting his name over and over…

"_Finn…"_

"NO!"

The hands dragged him out the door…

"_Finn…"_

"Stop-please-"

The hands began to pull him into the ground…

"_Finn…"_

"Marceline-Jake-Princess Bubblegum-I'm sorry-"

The hero took one last shuddering breath and was consumed by the earth.

* * *

><p>Finn sat up in bed, gasping and drenched in cold sweat. Birds sang outside, and the sun shone through the window.<p>

"Just a dream," Finn gasped. "Only a dream." He got up and stretched, ready to start the day.

Marceline's head rolled out from behind Finn's bed. His eyed widened, and he let out a scream of terror.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's that? What did you think? This one was kinda short, but oh well. :3 Thank you for reading!**


End file.
